


Didnay Werl

by TheSinSquad



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, drug mention, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinSquad/pseuds/TheSinSquad
Summary: Hello, we are Satan, and this is our first fanfic





	Didnay Werl

One, day while the Player was masturbating, Batter, Zacharie, and Ballman burst into the door saying "WE GOIN' TO DIDNAY WERL!!!" They then put the Player in a bag and put them in a giant dildomobile. They drove off towards didney worl with highway to hell blasting on the radio.

When they got there they rode all the rides and threw up all over the roller coasters. Zacharie was buying a sexy Buzz Lightyear mask while Batter met Lightning McQueen. Then Ballman took a shit on Darth Vader and started flinging cocaine everywhere and put some in all the kids' ice creams. They then got kicked out and went back to their hotel room.

The Player then went up to Ballman, Batter, and Zacharie and said, "I had fun today, but there was something I forgot to ride!" Zacharie said, "Which ride?" and the Player replied "YA DICK" and then Ballman, Batter, and Zacharie pulled a train. The Thomas the Train theme blasted while they were smashin'.

The Player said "OOH BIBBA I'M BOUTTA NUT" and then Batter screamed "GOTTA BLAST!!!!!!" and then they all nutted. And then Kim Jong Un blew up their hotel and they all died.

THE END


End file.
